Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are light weight and have a thin volume among various types of flat panel displays, therefore LCDs have gradually become a mainstream flat panel display. Nevertheless, compared to cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, LCDs have narrower viewing angles, making LCDs limited in application of fields requiring wide viewing angles, such as aviation and medical fields.
For this reason, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) technique and in plane switching (IPS) technique are employed to realize wide viewing angles. As shown in FIG. 1, for an LCD where MVA technique is employed, each pixel 1 includes a connection end 2 used for connecting to a drain electrode of thin-film transistor (TFT). Each pixel 1 further includes a striped vertical bar 3, a striped horizontal bar 4, and a plurality of striped branches 5 angled with respect to the horizontal bar 4. The vertical bar 3 and the horizontal bar 4 intersect with each other at midpoints thereof, such that the vertical bar 3 is perpendicular to the horizontal bar 4, and the pixel is divided into four regions. Each region includes plural striped branches 5 angled with respect to the horizontal bar 4. In the LCD as shown in FIG. 1, however, there will be swirling liquid crystal vortex areas generated at edges of the vertical bar 3 and the horizontal bar 4, resulting in poor display quality of LCD.